bratzillaz_highfandomcom-20200214-history
And Again..
And Again.. 'is the third episode of ''Bratzillaz High. Description '1x03: '''It's Nefera's birth week, and they will be celebrating her birthday for a week. Cleo tries to find her sister a present, but something bad came to her shock. Plot Cleo gets ready for Nefera's birth week. Deuce, Frankie, Yasmina, Clawdeen, Spectra, Draculaura, Sashabella and Meygana bought Nefera a birthday too. Cleo hands Nefera her present, and stated that she gave it by being "forced". Sashabella told Nefera that her present is rare, and it appears to be a gold bracelet, Nefera says it's too old fashioned. Later, Clawdeen founds out Yasmina has a small crush on Deuce. Clawdeen says it's bad because Cleo is Deuce's girlfriend. Yasmina later was seen kissing Deuce, which came to Cleo's shock. Subplot Jade and Cloetta convinced the other ghouls that they are not witches. But Heath Burns later founds out. And it appears to Cloetta and Jade's shock that Heath will not tell anyone else, which makes Cloetta have a crush on Heath. Jade later finds her lost wand, but the wand was found by Heath. Transcript [''Theme song.] '''Cleo de Nile: [Walks angrily to her locker; followed by Frankie.] Frankie Stein: Cleo. [Cleo ignores her.] Cleo. [Cleo keeps ignoring her.] Cleo! Cleo de Nile: What?! [Looks at Frankie.] Can't you see I am in a very bad mood! Frankie Stein: Just wondering why you're in a bad mood. Cleo de Nile: It's Nefera's [Sighs.] birth week. Frankie Stein: [Blinks and looks at the ground.] Birth week? Cleo de Nile: Her birthday, but she's so intense and made it into a week. So I have to give her a present; and I exactly have no clue what to give her. [Looks at Frankie in stress.] She's got everything trending! Yasmina Clairvoya: [Walks to them.] What up Cleo? Frankie? Cleo de Nile: Oh right. Nefera invited you to her birth week. You two, and Deuce, and Clawdeen, Spectra, Draculaura, Sashabella, Meygana— [Walks away.] Frankie Stein: Well then. Yasmina Clairvoya: A sister? [Scene cuts to the gift shop.] Spectra Vondergeist: What to give Nefera? She has everything! [Flies up.] Yasmina Clairvoya: How about I see the future of her gifts so that we know what she did not get. [Smirks.] Draculaura: Do it! Yasmina Clairvoya: Sparkly crystals! Stardust shine! Bratzacadabra! Show the future that's mine! [Looks through the crystal ball; later stops.] Clawdeen Wolf: So what did you see? Yasmina Clairvoya: She gets everything! Cleo de Nile: Let's give her more! [Scene cuts to Jade and Cloetta at the Monster High hallway with Clawd Wolf.] Jade J'Adore: We are ghouls! I am a vampire! Cloetta Spelletta: And I am a..mummy! Clawd Wolf: Okay. Wonder if that's the truth. [Walks away.] Jade J'Adore: Oh ghoul! Heath Burns: You witches! [Walks to them.] AMAZING! Cloetta Spelletta: Shush. [Heath walks away.] What a cutie..! [Scene cuts to the pyramids of Egypt later night.] Nefera de Nile: Invited or not just come in..as long as there's a gift! Cleo de Nile: [Hands Nefera her gift.] I did not give this from my heart...at all! [Walks away.] Nefera de Nile: Whatever. Next! Sashabella Paws: [Walks to Nefera and hands her gift.] Here. Hope it's rare! Nefera de Nile: [Opens it.] A golden bracelet? I have already 1,000 of them. So old-fashioned. [Sashabella walks away in disappointment.] [Scene cuts to Clawdeen and Yasmina.] Clawdeen Wolf: The way you look at Deuce. Yasmina Clairvoya: Yes? Clawdeen Wolf: You can't like him. Cleo's here. Yasmina Clairvoya: It's magical. A witch that likes a gorgon. [Walks away.] Cleo de Nile: [Walks to Clawdeen.] What was that? Clawdeen Wolf: Ghoul, you better beware [Points to Yasmina kissing Deuce.] of that! Cleo de Nile: What the—?! [Shouts.] OH MY RA! [Scene cuts to the hallway of Monster High.] Jade J'Adore: My wand's not here. Cloetta Spelletta: Then where else can we look? [Glares.] Heath Burns: Hey who's one wand is this? [Walks to Cloetta and Jade with a wand, and Jade takes her wand.] Jade J'Adore: Mine. Thank you. [Heath walks away.] Cloetta Spelletta: He's such a cutie! [Jade looks at Cloetta and giggles.] [Ends.] Category:Webisodes Category:Season 1